A starting device and a starting method are described in German Patent Application No. DE 195 32 484. In this device, a method for improving the safety of the starting procedure, the power switch module is designed to be redundant, by providing two power switches in series. The starting device is then able to tolerate certain operating troubles, such as one of the power switches “getting stuck” in a closed switching state. Given the power switch module described in German Patent Application No. DE 195 32 484, even a faulty triggering of one of the power switches, not based on activation by the control electronics, does not lead to an undesired initiation of the starting procedure. The starting device described in German Patent Application No. DE 195 32 484, does not address problems in connection with the malfunctioning of the control electronics in the course of the starting procedure.
German Patent Application No. DE 198 11 176 describes a system and a method for controlling an electrical machine, particularly for controlling an electrical starter for starting an internal combustion engine, having a switching means for producing an electrical connection between a voltage source and the electrical starter, the electrical starter being able to be coupled to a crank mechanism of the internal combustion engine in response to the operation of the switching means, via an engageable transmission. It is also provided that, in the connection between the voltage source and the electrical starter, an electronic control unit shall be situated, via which a voltage and/or a current and/or a turn-on time for the electric starter is controllable.
When starting an internal combustion engine, one should make sure that the control electronics can absolutely not initiate the start as long as the internal combustion engine is not prepared for the start. In the case of an internal combustion engine having a power train and an engine, no start should take place, in particular, when, and as long as, there is a frictional connection between the power train and the engine. Protection against the faulty starting performance of an internal combustion engine does not yet exist in sufficient measure for existing starting devices and starting methods.